Plan z pospolitego zdarzenia
Narrator: Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... W nocy dziewczyny razem spędziły noc. Montana: '''... mam pomysł dzięku któremu na pewno znajdziemy wyjście. '''Emilith: '''Tak sądzisz? I gdy zdawało się znaleść światełko w tunelu. '''Montana: '''Rozumiem! Chcesz sprawdzić te tajne weścia odkryte przez Jessicę i zobaczyć czy doprowadzą nas do tego hangaru? <3 Wszystko działo się tak jak w tej grze być powinno. '''Emilith: To niemożliwe... To... Oczom ujrzała zatrważający widok. Amira leżała z wbitą strzałą prosto w głowę z której sączyła się krew. Nigdzie nie było śladu po Pedrze, który powinien być z nią. Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Rozprawa IV 'Każdy zajął swoje miejsce przy panelu. ???: Huh? Huh? Chwycił koszulę pod szyją i zaczął nią trzepotać. ???: 'Czy to mi tutaj tak ciepło, czy to ta atmosfera. ''Wszyscy nadal stali jak te słupy. '???: '''No za grosz jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania mną. ''Parsknął. '''???: '''Ale może zainteresuje was to! Jeśli chcecie żyć to musicie odnaleść sprawcę! <3 Któż, oh któż zamordordował z zimną krwią tą która rozwiązała wszystkie sprawy. '''Porther: Skończyłeś ten swój monolog? ???: Panicz zabrał głos! *.* W końcu ktoś. Porther: 'Tak. Te twoje wydania w każdej kolejnej sprawie robią się żałośniejsze. ''Założył ręce. 'Porther: '''Ktoś musiał. '''Emilith: '''Więc pocisnę z grubej rury, że tak ujmę. ''Stanowczo się spojrzała. 'Emilith: '''Ja wiem... Wiem co mogło się stać... '''Porther: '''Sprawa więc wydaje się oczywista? '''Emilith: '''I tak i nie... Ja.. nie mogę nic więcj powiedzieć. To nadal bolesne Porther. '''Rouse: '''Ale powinnaś. Nie możesz zatajać. ''Przekręciła głową. '' '''Emilith: '''Nie mogę. Mam swój powód i nie mogę. ''Jej ręce lekko zaczeły drżeć. Normalnie była zawsze opanowana, ale nie mogła dzisiaj być sobą. 'Porther: '''Dzisiejsza sprawa wydaje się mieć już roztrzygnięta. Adekwatnie to ujęłaś Emilith. ''Dumnie spojrzał w stronę gangstera i kątem oka na stojącą obok Montanę. '''Montana: Oczywiście mój słodziaku! <3 Porther: Proszę... zachowa te swoje komentarze dla siebie. Montana: Przejdżmy więc do rzeczy! Drawn: Znależliście ciało racja? Zauważyliście coś szczególnego? Zastanawiająco się zapytał. Drawn: 'Wszelkie wskazówki będą pomocne. '''Montana: '''Szczerze... ''Nagle wcięto się w nią. '''Porther: '''To nie ma znaczenia! '''Drawn: '''Ale? '''Montana: No ładnie rozkręcasz... Stanowczo podniósł rękę i wskazał na stojącego po przeciwnej stronie Pedra. Porther: 'Pedro! Udałeś się do tego pokoju zanim się zawalił prosto z Amirą. Nawet będąc po drugiej stronie słyszeliśmy cię z Emilith. ''Ta jednak nie odpowiedziała tylko dalej stała milcząco jak postanowiła. Jednak z bacznym słuchem zapamiętywała co się dzieje. '''Pedro: No byłem tam? Porther: '''Razem udałeś się z Amirą. To chyba oczywiste! '''Pedro: No bardzo. Założył ręce. Pedro: 'Nie pamiętam co do cholery się wydarzyło! Prawda byłem z nią sprawdzić pomieszczenie. Sami żeście tak powiedzieli! '''Porther: '''Chyba wy we dwoje ustaliliście. '''Pedro: '''No jak sama zasugerowała!? '''Porther: '''No oczywiście... Zacięgnęła cię tam. Mogliście razem koniec końców zostać z Montaną. '''Pedro: '''No to oczywiste. Poszliśmy zbadać te przejścia wspólnie. '''Porther: '''Wymówki, wymówki. ''Parsknął i wyłożyl przedmiot przyktyty płachtą. '''Porther: I nie wiesz co to jest? Ukazał mu kuszę wraz z boltami, którą wynieśli przy okazji ucieczki. Porther: 'Tą bronią zabito Amirę. Chciałeś jej użyć nie tylko do zabicia jej, ale i nas! Jednakże coś cię powstrzymało. Powstrzymała cię twoją ułomność! '''Pedro: 'Że co? '''Porther: '''Czyż nie było tak? Myślałeś iż jesteś sprytny i chciałeś jeszcze nas zamordować! Czyż nie! '''Pedro: Hola, hola! Nawet jeśli to prawda to to nie ja odpowiadałem za to zawalenie. Porther: '''Jakoś drogę ucieczki znalazłeś. Albo wyeliminowałeś Amirę, gdy znalazłeś przejście przez drugą stronę. '''Pedro: '''Wcale, że nie! Mówię, że nie pamiętam wszystkiego co się działo. Obudziłem się tam nagle. Nawet świadomy nie byłem dopóki nie oznajmiliście mi kto umarł. '''Rouse: Właśnie apropo zawalenia. Co się stało? Słychać było straszny trzask i to z drugiego końca. Pedro: 'Wcześniej rozdzieliła nas ściana i jak każdy byłem zaskoczony. Poza tym! Mam ważniejszą informację i co pewnie zauważyliście. Mamy dostęp do tego pieprzonego hangaru! -.- '''Montana: '''Mamy. Jeśli tylko pozbędziemy się zabójcy Amiry. ''Puściła oczko w jego stronę. '''Pedro: '''I ty dziwko przeciwk mnie!?!? '''Porther: '''Który nam umożliwił ucieczkę. '''Montana: '''Obraziłabym się, ale taką mam ksywkę. :3 '''Porther: '''Proszę mnie nie ignorować!!! ''Powoli robiło się zamieszanie pomiędzy nimi. Widać było jak powoli dochodzenie zamieniało się w zwyczajny jarmark. '' '''Drawn: '''No ej... znowu zaczynacie! '''Rouse: Uspokójcie się proszę. Musimy być opanowani. Jednak to nic nie dało i wywalił kolejnym argumentem. Pedro: '''A czemu to też nie wina Montany? Równie dobrze ona mogła to zrobić gdy mnie nie było. '''Porther: '''Wyjaśnij konkretniej "Gdy mnie nie było." '''Pedro: '''Gdy szedłem z Amirą i trafiliśmy na to pomieszczenie wyważyłem drzwi. Znależliśmy je. Nawet się z nią zacząłem dogadywać. '''Porther: Oh... pięknie. Zbratałeś jej i strzeliłeś jej za to w łeb. Pogratulować. Pedro: Wkurwia mnie ten twój cynizm! Nagle masz jaja a jakoś przez ostatnie rozprawy zachowywałeś się jak nekrofil co dostał swoją partię na czas. Pozostał obojętny wobec jego docinek. Porther: 'Nagle pamięć wróciła? Hę? ''Ten zaciskał stanowczo pięść. Był gotowy mu ją wywalić w twarz. '''Pedro: Ależ masz wredny charakterek jak bronisz swoich. Porther: '''Bycie liderem nie wiąże się z luksusem. '''Drawn: '''Trochę tak.. eh... '''Rouse: '''Więc jeśli tej kuszy użył sprawca to znajdziemy na niej odciski. '''Porther: '''Wątpię. Sam ją przywlokłem więc moje się i znajdą. Nie tylko moje. To durna sugestia. '''Montana: Ej... Porther: Właśnie. Od razu! Jak w tej chwili. Choć jednak złudnie próbujesz go bronić. Zastanawiająco sięgnął po coś. Drawn: I te dłonie... Przyglądał się boltowi. Miał dość ostre zakończenie. Drawn: Gdybym mógł zobaczyć te dłonie o których wspomniałaś. Coś mu przychodziło do głowy. Zaczął coś kombinować. Drawn: '''No ale okej. W porządku. '''Rouse: '''A co z tym wypadkiem? W kuchni? '''Porther: '''Jaki wypadek? '''Pedro: '''Zbyt zajęty oskarżaniem mnie i Montany by spytać. '''Montana: Mi to chyba odpuścił. <3 Rouse: No bo kiedy się mną zajmował, poszedł sporządzić lek z dostępnych srodków. Drawn: 'A to raczej nie ma nic wspólnego z sprawą. Zastanawia mnie jedno. ''Wystawia niewielki flakonik, który znalazł w kuchni chwilę przed incydentem. '''Drawn: Chcielibyście wiedzieć co to jest. Wysypuje i bierze wodę po czym polewa. Okazuje się nagle wżerać w panel. Drawn: 'Z początku pachniało zupełnie inaczej... I gdybym nie znał się na chemii co jest bardzo blisko z biologią to na pewno bardzo łatwo byście się pomylili. '''Porther: '''No i jak to się łączy? '''Drawn: '''Flakonik jest oznaczony znaczkiem lekarstwa. Spójrzcie.. ''Przekręcił na etykietkę. '''Drawn: Jest fałszywnie napisane, co oznacza mi jedną myśl. Rouse: 'Chyba nie sądzisz, że to ja!? '''Drawn: '''Nie... Mam gorszą hipotezę. '''Rouse: '''To kto? '''Drawn: '''Sądzę, że to ktoś kto doskonale wiedział o przejściu. Ktoś kto doskonale musiał wiedzieć o tych bramach i ktoś kto zapewne musiał już wiedzieć o sekretnych korytarzach. '''Porther: '''Ty chyba nie mówisz... ''Nastąpiła chwila napięcia. 'Porther: 'Że to któreś z nas próbowało!? 'Drawn: '''Nie któreś. ''Zamknął oczy i westchnął. '''Drawn: Mam na myśli Amirę. Montana: 'No ale jak to ona ma być winna!? Nie! ''Przerwała mu. 'Montana: '''Z Pedra nagle winną jest Amira!? To ona jest tutaj ofiarą. '''Pedro: '''Nie! Nie jest taka niewinna jak się wydaje. Wszystko ku*wa łączy się teraz z nią jak tak widzę. ''Kiwnął głową w stronę Drawna. '''Pedro: '''Dzięki za obronę. '''Drawn: Nie bierz tego do siebie. Spojrzał na niego. Drawn: 'Ciągle prowokujesz awantury. Jednak mimo tego masz sporo racji. Wciąż ci nie ufam do końca. '''Montana: '''Misiu! ''Punishment: Head-pierded genius and seven guests Na pustej plaży nagle ziemia zaczyna się trząść i spod niej wydobywa się scena. Z boków nagle pojawiają się dwie ścianki, zagaszenie i zapalają się światła. Widać masywny napis "Killer game". Pośrodku znajduje się przebita Amira. Została specjalnie ucharakteryzowana. Wyglądała jakby wciąż żyła. Nagle z boków na innych sznurkach pojawiają się kolejno goście. Wkurzeni faktem, że ich poświęcenie by się wydostać szły na marne zaczęli ją atakować. Kukły Rasela i Paola nagle wbiły noże w nią i radośnie wskoczyli do garnków. Jessica oraz Cleo tknęły jej twarz wyżerając jej skórę na policzkach do kości, gdzie one same obróciły się w szkielety i zerwały się z linek. Nagle od pleców i z boków Jessica, Yoshi oraz Darth wbijają miecze po czym wyjmują i kukły wbijają ponownie. Tym razem w siebie samych i znowu linki się wyrywają. '' ''Gasną światła i pojawia się tylko jej krwawiące coraz bardziej ciało. Pojawił się również niewielki panel. Był na nim napis "Happy End". Próbowała po niego sięgnąć, ale jej ciało zostało opuszczone na ziemię i runął z góry grad strzał prosto na nią. '' '???: I powiedzcie! Zadowolony puścił oczko. ???: Podoba się przesłanie? Winda Wciąż wstrząśnięta emocjonalnie wtulała się w Pedra. '' '''Pedro: '''Pierwszy raz tak długo nie odklejasz się. '''Emilith: '''Dzisiaj będziesz skazany na mnie... '''Pedro:' Heh... Emilith: To nie miało być śmieszne. Nagle jej dłoń chwyciła Rouse. Rouse: 'To nie tak, że nic nie zostawiła. Zawsze będziesz ją miała tu.. ''Wskazała jej na serce. 'Emilith: '''Dziękuję za wsparcie. ''W przeciwnej stronie tym razem Porther był tym milczącym. Było widać po nim, że nie jest w dobrym nastroju. Gdy winda znalazła się ku górze i wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi, on walnął w ścianę i widać było opadające łzy. '''Porther: Ahh.... Zsunął się lekko. 'Porther: '''Tylko udawałem liderowanie. Amira... wybacz... ''Ten moment był nie tylko strasznym przeżyciem. Ale i przestrogą dla niego. I od tego momentu... ...nie... ...???... ...miał... ...mieć... ...grę w garści... Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair